


We're Not Alone

by ReyAndor19



Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Needs A Hug, Song: Into the Unknown (Disney), The Force Ships It, They’re little kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: "Or are you someone out there,Who's a little bit like me?Who knows deep down,I'm not where I'm meant to be..." Into the Unknown, by Panic! at the Disco.Young Rey and Ben help each other when they're lonely- with a little help from a Force Bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super romantic, but it's just a little bit of one is lonely, the other helps out.

The boy was back. Nine-year-old Rey- Rey Dunelight to any nosy traders or visitors wondering what a little girl was doing in the desert with no parents- sat in the huge hammock she had built for sleeping in, observing him and treasuring the warm pulse that seemed to fill the air whenever he appeared. He seemed to be her age, but he obviously lived a much different life. His clothes were clean, and nice. He didn't have the same lost look in his eyes as the small group of kids on Jakku did. Someone obviously loved or cared for him. But there was loneliness too. Rey knew that feeling very well. It was painful and all-consuming. Though he seemed to lead a different life, she knew their lives were also similar in a way. She could feel it through the mysterious connection that, at the worst of times, seemed to bring an image of him to her, and in reverse situations, let him see into her life for a minute. She always felt better when he came. Her loneliness would wash away and she would sit for a minute trying to figure out what was going on in his life. Once she had seen him playing with another boy, maybe a brother. Another time she had seen him sitting in a big chair reading a book. Today, he was drawing something, using all sorts of different colors she had never even heard of. She watched with wonder as he drew, though she didn't know what he was drawing. Or where he was. Or even his name. She had tried talking to him once, but he hadn't seemed to hear her. The boy faded away, taking the colors with him. She wasn't worried though. Unlike most people she knew, he always came back for her.


End file.
